


Perky, Prominent, Present

by problematic-fave (salt_and_burn)



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, FOR REAL THO THICC SETH IS A BLESSING, M/M, Sorry Not Sorry, Thicc Seth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 01:24:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7385380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salt_and_burn/pseuds/problematic-fave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seth can't help that his junk has always liked being the centre of attention. It's just gotten worse since he packed on the pounds during recovery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perky, Prominent, Present

**Author's Note:**

> I am a sinner and this is my sin castle please come in. Unbeta'd as usual, lemme know if anything's dodgy.
> 
> Warnings for Dean lovingly calling Seth a little bitch in a sexual manner, and for Roman consistently using 'fat' as a descriptor (again with love).

There'd always been comments made, of course. They would've been hard (pun not intended) to avoid after his cyberfights videos blew up again, but at least they'd died down a little in the shield, where their tac pants had been more forgiving in the crotch area. Then had come that disaster on Twitter, which really didn't bear thinking about. And then his new Authority gear, in all it's curve hugging glory. He'd rung Roman (and by association Dean) the minute he'd tried on the final product, trying and failing to hide both the whine and the laughter in his voice as he'd described his new "gimp gear".

Now, though, he thought with a sigh. This was going to be so much worse. 

Seth fiddled with the hem of his shirt, flipping it up and down to see if he could draw attention away from his crotch in some way. There was no way the shirt would stretch far enough to actually cover his junk - it was so tight around the sleeves and his chest that he was worried it was going to shred every time he raised or crossed his arms. He grimaced again as he turned his back to the mirror and looked over his shoulder. Yeah, there was not a single angle that wasn't somehow revealing in this gear. He was proud of his ass, true, but there was the possibility that this was going just too far. 

 

Ok, better get the worst of it over with. He flipped back the curtain and strode out of the cubicle to where Roman and Dean stood, preoccupied with Roman's phone. Confidence, Rollins, confidence.

 

Roman looked up at him over his tilted down sunglasses, mouth slowly dropping open. But it was the snort that Dean gave as he shoved his face into Roman's shoulder, shaking with laughter, that really did it.

"Fine, fine! I'll ring Hunter and ask if they can mock up some of the other designs!"  
He could feel his face going red as he stood there, hands on his hips and trying to tilt them back and inwards.

"Seth," Roman began, in a horrified whisper, "you can't wear those. That's not pg at all."

"Down, boy," Dean chimed in with a quick jab towards Seth's rather prominent crotch. "You're so screwed the minute you even think about getting ring chub, Sethie boy."

Seth let out a sharp breath through his nose, closing his eyes.

"For the millionth time, Ambrose, I can't help that I have high sitting and forward positioned genitals."

"You know what you can help, though. Compression shorts!"  
Roman turned his phone towards Seth with a smile.

 

Which was how Seth found himself back in that changing room, glaring down at his thighs. His pants were so tight that you could easily see where the shorts ended, leaving a rather annoying visible line. And his perky dick had only been minimally tamed. This could maybe scrape through as acceptable in front of small children. If he didn't lean back too far, or bridge any holds, or put one foot higher than the other for anything. 

"What I don't understand," Dean mused as he and Roman once again surveyed Seth's nether regions, "is why this gear is just so much worse than your old black and yellow gear."

Seth threw his hands up in frustration.

"I don't know! They're practically the same cut, same material, same size. It's like they shrunk in all the wrong places."

"Or the right places. Depending on your perspective."

Seth rolled his eyes at Dean as the taller man snuck a quick grope of the aforementioned places. Luckily Roman's body was shielding them from the doorway, but still.

"Wait wait wait, hold on now. Did you just say they're the same size as your old ones?"

Seth shifted under Roman's gaze, crossing his arms over his torso defensively.

"Yeah? So? You trying to say something, Reigns?"

Roman's grin turned downright lecherous. He slid forward off the wall, right up into Seth's space. One big hand snuck round to squeeze his ass, shocking a squeak out of Seth.

"Mm, baby boy. You got cake like a bakery now. No wonder those pants are so tight - they might be the same size, but you sure aren't. Those thick ass thighs and cheeks are pulling that fabric so tight that little Seth has nowhere to go but up and out."

 

Dean, typical to form, wormed his way into the gap between them, rubbing obnoxiously over as much of them both as possible.

"Now, Ro, let's be fair. If 'little Seth' was actually that little we wouldn't be having this problem."

Seth shoved them both off, face burning and heart racing.

"Aha! I told you! Screwed, completely screwed!"  
Dean was almost cackling, elbowing Roman as he pointed towards Seth's obviously pitched tent.

"Yeah, but you two are the only ones that ever come remotely close to full on groping me in the middle of the ring. Keep your hands to yourself and it'll be fine."

It would have to be fine, because no way in hell was he telling Hunter that he needed to go up a size in his gear because his already prominent problem got more prominent if he thought about his lovers touching up on his newly fat ass. 

 

Speaking of, Roman was practically undressing him with his eyes, and Dean was doing his best to subtly complete the physical component.

Pulling Dean's hands away from his belt, Seth again retreated into the cubicle, stripping the tight latex off as quickly as he could and shoving himself into his jeans so roughly that he nearly put a hole in the mirror. There was only one thing that was going to get done with the rest of their day now, if things went Seth's way, and that thing was him.

 

The time it took to thank his seamstress was almost painful, despite rushing through it as politely as he could, and it took Roman holding his hand in a vice grip to stop him from palming himself through his pocket. The ride back to Roman's place was equally painful, vibrations from the engine running up through his legs and teasing at his hard cock and heavy balls. Dean sat beside him, of course, the better to tease him with the occasional ass pinch or hair tug. Every bump and jostle and swift nuzzle from Dean had him winding closer and closer, until he was clenching his thighs together to stop the burning warmth in his belly from spilling out and making him cum in his pants like some kid again.

Seth thought he would make it, he really did. Until, turning around a corner with the house in sight, Roman started talking. His grey eyes were laser focused in the rear view as he stared Seth down.

"Nah, baby, spread those pretty thighs for me, let me see those thick legs, want to get my face between 'em so bad. God, Seth you're so thick now, such a fat ass and such nice titties for Dean to get his mouth on."

All of this punctuated by Dean's clever fingers, digging into all of Seth's new weight, leaving marks like he wanted to bruise, and then...

"C'mon, sweetheart, nothing we haven't seen before. Love that pretty little cock, love the way it sits up all nice and showy for us, like you just can't help but present for us like the little bitch you are; our precious little bitch."

And Seth was coming hard in his jeans, shuddering against Dean's hands firm in his hair and against his stomach, with Roman panting in the driver's seat as he watched through the rear view like he wanted to take a bite out of Seth. 

They were literally pulling into the driveway. He hated them both. And he really, really hated his new gear. (He'll ignore Dean chanting like a five year old that when he says hate, he really means love.)

**Author's Note:**

> THICC SETH THICC SETH THICC SETH LORD HAVE MERCY ON MY SOUL
> 
> Also can we please take a minute to appreciate the line "cake like a bakery" because I have never been prouder of anything in my life.
> 
> For the Thicc Seth Squad - y'all complete me <3


End file.
